


One of a Kind

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is so done, Danny phantom rewrite, Gen, Trans Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Rewrite of Danny Phantom season 1 episode 3 One of a Kind.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Late Night Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be some more changes to this episode than previous episodes, for a start I'm not gonna watch the episode at any point during the writing process.

Danny flew through the wall of a warehouse. His internal clock was telling him it was waaaayyy past midnight and that didn't bode well for his biology test in the morning.

"BEWARE!"

Oh yeah, that was why he was in here. "I really don't have time for this Box Ghost!"

"NO!" The Box Ghost yelled. "It is I who Does Not Have Time FOR YOU!" And then the boxes in the warehouse started to float. "Tremble before the horror of-" the ghost paused as he read the label on the box. "50 copies of 'The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan'!" Out of the box launched all 50 copies of the book.

Danny dodged out of the way of most of them and caught the last by the spine. "That's no way to treat a book. How would you like being thrown at someone?"

Danny shot towards the ghost and grabbed him by the front of his overalls. With a spin almost entirely for dramatic flair, Danny launched the blue skinned ghost towards the door that he could feel warmth behind. He hoped it was Tucker.

The Box Ghost screeched. Tucker slammed the door open. Danny yelled his friends name.

And just in time, seconds before being smacked in the face by a ghost in overalls, Tucker lifted the thermos with the vortex beam already extending out. Tucker slammed the cap back on. "Another job well done," he said as he spun the thermos.

"By Danny," Sam said as she came up behind her friend.

"That's what I meant."

"Alright boys, what is Herpetology?"

"The study of bacteria?" Danny answered, although his uncertainty turned the end up into a question as he floated down towards his friends.

"Reptiles!" Tucker shouted.

"That's correct for Tucker," Sam said as she closed the text book. "Danny did you even study?"

"Your supposed to be helping me study!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide. "And your supposed to be helping me catch ghosts so I have time to study!"

"Don't sweat it Danny," Tucker said as he carelessly threw the Fenton thermos into the air. "I've got all the ghosts right here." He fumbled the catch and all the ghosts they had caught that night came steaming out as the thermos landed on the release button. "Oops?"

Danny let gravity take hold as he fell to the floor, landing somewhat painfully, face first. 


	2. Scheduling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biology test doesn't go great.

When Danny woke up a scant hour or two after he'd managed to get go sleep it was to the callous beeping of his alarm clock. He really felt like smashing the thing with one ghost-powered punch but he restrained himself and simply pressed the stop button. Rolling, he let his bed sheets fall through him. As he came to the end of his bed he twisted upright and stretched, floating upwards as he did.

He stifled a yawn as his feet hit the ground. "Danny you up?" Jazz called through the door. Which made him jump and smack his head on the ceiling.

"Yes I'm up," he said as he rubbed the top of his head where a lump was already forming. Hopefully it would be gone by the time he got to school.

"I can give you a lift if you're ready in five," Jazz called as she walked away.

Danny looked at his clock. He had time for the bus and if he missed it, well he could try flying to school. "I'll take the bus," he called to his sister. 

This time, luckily because he really didn't think he was ready to fly to school, he managed to catch the bus. Four stops later, Tucker joined him. Tucker looked only slightly better than Danny did. "You look like shit."

"You don't look much better," Danny retorted. "How well do you think you're going to do?"

"Terribly, when I got home I tried to study but ended up falling asleep and having dreams of dancing mitochondria."

Danny grinned. "I slept like the dead." 

Tucker smacked his head on the back of his seat.

Biology was Tucker and Danny's first class that day. Sam, lucky for her, had a dentist appointment so was coming in later. 

The test paper was placed down in front of Danny and he gulped. Tucker's dancing mitochondria had started a kick line in his head causing the lump, that was frustratingly still there, to throb. He stared down at the paper and really hoped anything Sam had said last night had stuck.

In gym, later that day, Sam had returned and despite having just had a stranger prodding around in her mouth, she was running circles around most of the class. Danny was trying really hard to remember what his skill level was like before the start of high school and that was causing him to be almost as bad as Tucker.

But today, he'd decided to test himself. He could just about keep pace with Mikey, who LARPed at the weekends. When it came to hurdles or high jump he was actually the best in the class. Miss Tetslaf watched him with a slack jaw.

"FENTON!" She barked at him. "Where've you been keeping that?"

"Er..." Danny flubbed his next jump and smacked into the hurdle. He toppled over and knocked the whole row down. Pushing himself up he said "Today's just a good day?"

The next day, Danny missed both Jazz and the bus. Which meant either getting a ride in the GAV or flying. So the decision was really made for him. He ducked into an alley and let the, now familiar, transformation happen, he felt his backpack drop into the weird access point behind him and the change in texture as his clothes changed from jeans and tshirt into his jumpsuit.

Even before the rings had dissipated, Danny was off. He could just see the school bus twisting, turning and stuttering it's way to Casper High. Danny smiled. "That's a plus," he said as he started towards Casper High.

The flight was easy and Danny grinned most of the way. This was the first time he'd really flown just for him. He landed behind Sam to the side of the entrance steps. He was entirely invisible for the moment but he knew the rings would change that. "Sam," he whispered.

To her credit, she didn't even flinch. "I'll cover you." She said, just as quietly. Danny watched carefully as Sam got her phone out, flipped the camera to take a selfie and turned the flash on. She counted down and then pressed the shutter. Danny ducked out of frame and shifted as the flash went.

"Thanks," he said as he popped back, pulling his backpack out of the nowhere space.

"Don't mention it," Sam told him. "You miss the bus?"

"And Jazz. On the bright side, I'm never catching the bus again."

"Don't let Tucker hear you say that."

"Don't let Tucker hear you say what?" And there was Tucker.

"Nothing," Sam and Danny both said.

Biology found that Tucker had barely scraped a C- grade but Danny got a D. "Ugh, now what am I going to do?"

"You could do an extra credit assignment?" Sam suggested. "Infact we could all probably do with it."

"I don't have time for extra credit."

"I could manage your schedule. Fit in ghost hunting, extra credit and sleep," Tucker suggested.

"Look how well that went with managing the ghosts."

Tucker lifted a PDA. "That's why I've already scheduled 'don't let Tucker handle the thermos'."

"Tucker why are you using a PDA you have three phones!" Sam exclaimed, poking at the PDA. Tucker pulled the device away and cradled it gently.


End file.
